


Heroes

by MiYaoooo



Category: Warframe
Genre: 2017, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiYaoooo/pseuds/MiYaoooo
Summary: Leave a comment for any helpful criticism!





	Heroes

In its beauty and prestige, it was just over the hillside, my friends dashed past me carrying sticks pretending to be the warriors of the galaxy. Warframes, they were something else, better than the Orokin themselves, rulers, over the Corpus cult and the King and Queen compared to the sickly Grineer. They visited our lands ever so often to fend off the Grineer who try and deprive our resources. Polluting our rivers, murdering our livestock in a matter of seconds and taking in “potential subjects” as they call it. However, the Orokin, we feast on their walls and use their materials to strengthen our already demolished homes. It was quite the blessing to see these towers in anyone’s lifetime; rumours have it if you enter one without being an Orokin you become these creatures, the so called Corrupted. The walls of the towers are made out of living flesh and we eat them. These towers are our blessed livestock, only “giving birth” every other full moon. I walked up the hill, the wind grazing by my face and the tower slowly revealing itself to me. The colours of yellow, gold and white burned into my mind; those colours only representing the Orokin and anything else compared to it is deemed worthless. It was truly a sight to remember. They already began cutting parts of it off and delivered to the nearby villagers. Some birds realised a piece had broken off and like vultures devoured it. And there they were, staring with intent at the tower. It was an even better sight compared to the tower, they stood in a perfect line of 4, the armour gleaming from the sunlight and their gaze so strong I could not stop looking at them. I always wished I was one of them, my sister told me fantasies and stories about them. Their adventures throughout the Solar System, their weapons and their strength. Suddenly, one glanced over and looked at me. I never thought they had eyes but when I looked at it, my sight fixated at it, I could not look else where. My feet rooted firmly into the damp ground, my heart at my throat and a shiver ran down my back. These are Warframes. These are Heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment for any helpful criticism!


End file.
